The present invention relates to the formation of organosilicon molecules utilizing an enzymatic catalyst, and more specifically to the formation of organosilicon carbohydrates utilizing a hydrolase enzyme and to the organosilicon carbohydrates formed thereby.
Esterification reaction conditions have traditionally inhibited the synthesis of structurally defined organosilicon carbohydrates having ester bonds. Typically, ester materials are synthesized with an acid or base catalyst at high temperatures for long periods. Although these reaction conditions favor the equilibrium of polycondensation, they also promote uncontrolled side reactions, redistribution of monomer sequences, cross linking, and broad molecular weight distributions. In addition, the usual acid and base catalysts are not regioselective and may catalyze esterification for all reactive groups on a polyfunctional monomer. While reasonable reaction rates and conversions may be achieved through acid or base catalysis, these catalysts may also induce the decomposition of potentially useful functional groups, such as epoxy groups, and bonds, such as siloxane bonds.
Typically, traditional methods of synthesizing amide compounds are not selective. For example, the methods may not be regioselective or enantioselective. Therefore, methods of synthesizing amides may not provide the ability to control the material structure.
Thus, the need remains in the relevant art for improved methods of forming structurally defined organosilicon carbohydrates and the novel organosilicon carbohydrate compounds that are made using such methods.